Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Cloudstar is jolted awake by a clattering noise, and the tom springs out of his nest to peer over the top of the makeshift den he'd made. The leader looks at SkyClan's old border, and is still shocked by how devastated it looks. Cloudstar notices a tree quivering, and sees that it is being dragged away by a yellow monster. The leader thinks optimistically that the Twolegs aren't destroying any more trees, and that perhaps they've cut down the ones they want. Cloudstar heads back to camp, and as soon as he enters, Fawnstep demands to know if there's been any further destruction of their territory. The leader meows no, and reassures the medicine cat that if she hasn't had any new omens, then the Clan should be fine. Cloudstar dismisses Fawnstep, and tells her to make sure Buzzardtail organizes patrols as normal. :The leader barely dozes off when Stoatfur prods him with a paw, saying that since the three apprentices are out of action, he needs to come on a border patrol to make up the numbers. Cloudstar agrees, and heads out of camp with Quailheart and Rainleap. In the forest, they run into Redstar who questions if SkyClan is lacking in warriors, since Seedpelt had seen the tom here recently. Cloudstar growls that there's no reason a Clan leader wouldn't patrol with their Clan. The ThunderClan cat presses on, asking if there is trouble in his territory from the Twolegs, due to all the noise. Cloudstar scoffs that SkyClan warriors are smart enough to fret about what Twolegs do, and Redstar's fur ruffles when the tom implies that his cats are nervous about the ruckus. The patrol then stalks away from the border, but once out of earshot from the others, Stoatfur questions if they should've told the ThunderClan leader the truth. Cloudstar asks why they'd ever consider doing so, but the warrior replies that they may need the rival Clan's help if their situation gets worse. Rainleap comments that she'd rather die than ask ThunderClan for help, but Stoatfur persists that they could always ask for the strip of territory that Duskstar gave to the other Clan. Cloudstar snaps that SkyClan can and will survive without it, as they the strongest and most skilled of the five Clans of the forest. :By the time they return to camp, Cloudstar is exhausted and takes a long drink from a stream near the elders' den. The leader pads into the clearing, and is shocked when Weaselwhisker tells him that the hunting patrols have returned and gone out again, but all they'd caught was a starling and vole. Cloudstar curses to himself, and meows that he'll go out and try to catch something. He then hunts until just after dusk, returning to camp with a squirrel and a blackbird. Birdflight greets the tom when he enters, commenting that she's been worried about him. Her mate is shocked that there's nothing on the fresh-kill pile, and meows to Buzzardtail that the Clan will only eat once a day until the prey comes back. The deputy protests, but Cloudstar snaps that they'll have to make do, before he stalks to his nest. Birdflight follows him and meows pleadingly that he needs to take care of himself, for their kits' sake. The she-cat says that she needs him to be strong when they are born, so that she won't have to raise them alone. Cloudstar replies that he will, and suggests that they both sleep. Characters Major }} Minor *Stoatfur *Quailheart *Rainleap *Redstar *Weaselwhisker *Birdflight *Fernpelt *Buzzardtail }} Mentioned *Mintpaw (Unnamed) *Snailpaw (Unnamed) *Seedpelt *Duskstar *Petalfall *Hazelwing *Webkit (Unnamed) *Mistlekit (Unnamed) *Emberkit (Unnamed) *Hatchkit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 5 Category:Cloudstar's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas